


Pillow Talk

by Rossansguil



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossansguil/pseuds/Rossansguil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet about Mark bringing up the idea of telling Dyson about his relationship with Vex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

“He keeps asking me who the girl is that I’m spending all my time with,” Mark yelled. He was in Vex’s bed, naked. And he has been alone for the past five minutes, while Vex puttered around aimlessly.

Vex laughed, walking back into view. He had put on black, silk robe. “Wait until he gets a load of me.”

“I didn’t tell him though.”

“Well, obviously. I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

Vex moved back to the bed and situated them until they were both on their backs, Mark half on top of him. They were quiet for a moment. Vex had his arm around Mark, hand splayed on his bare chest, absentmindedly caressing his thumb over his nipple.

“Do we have to tell him?” Vex asked, rubbing his thumb with a little more purpose.

“He’s gonna find out eventually.”

“Exactly, so what’s the point of telling him? Plus, I’d love to see the look on his face when he figures it out. I’m sure Dyson will definitely have a lot to say about all of this. Most of it negative.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because he hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Mark said, turning to look Vex. “He actually tolerates you now.”

“Still doesn’t mean he’ll be happy to learn that I’m sticking it to his son. He’ll probably have a list of reasons for you not to be with me.”

Vex leaned into him, placing a series of kisses on Mark’s neck.

“Like what?” Mark asked, not letting Vex distract him.

“He’s at least going to play up the idea that I’m too old for you.”

“Oh yeah? How old are you exactly?”

“Far too old for you.”

“Do you think he’ll be upset that you’re a guy?”

Vex laid back down, studying Mark’s face before answering.

“Nah, he’ll probably blame me for you not choosing to be light fae though.”

“But I didn’t choose to be dark fae either.”

“That won’t matter. It’s always either one or the other with him. That’s the problem with society nowadays. Always got to choose a side. Light or dark, black or white, girl or boy, straight or gay-”

“Fae or human.”

“Yeah, I guess, if you want to get political about it,” Vex said with a smirk.

Mark laughed. Figuring that was the end of the conversation, he laid back down and closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep.

“What would you do if Dyson does react badly?’ Vex asked, his voice quiet.

Mark turned his head to look at him. Vex was staring at the ceiling, deliberately avoiding his gaze.

“It would suck,” Mark trailed off with a sigh, “but I went most my life without a father.”

Vex finally met Mark’s eyes, searching to find any hidden uncertainty. Finding none, Vex pressed a kiss softly to Mark’s mouth. 

“I was thinking we could just get Bo to kick his ass,” Vex whispered against his lips.

Mark smiled and closed the distance between them, their lips chasing away thoughts of anyone else but each other.


End file.
